


I Can't Believe Dumbledore Died

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: I saw this post: http://speedfreak01.tumblr.com/post/162404729108/jazzybaybay-siriuslyymoonyycross my Dash and just had to write an Amedot adaptation of it.





	I Can't Believe Dumbledore Died

They say that the first thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your arm.

Peridot questioned if that were actually true, every happy couple she knows was like that. But was that due to them following superstition? How much of them getting together had been because they’ve been told that legend from the day they were born?

She looked at her arm and saw the first thing her supposed “soulmate” would say to her.

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

Ever since Peridot was able to grasp the concept of death she was concerned.

_Who was Dumbledore?_

_Will they be a close friend?_

_Will it be a tragic death?_

Then she started to read Harry Potter and concern turned into anger.

**Her clodding “soulmate” is why she couldn’t get invested in Dumbledore!**

She knew he would die.

Not how, just that he would.

But the books were still fairly enjoyable, she made a game of guessing how Dumbledore would die. 

Creating theories was great fun after all.

What  _wasn’t_  great fun was having to wear long sleeves  **all the time.**

Summer in Beach City was  _awful._

She would curse her “soulmate” all through the warmer months.

It was either wear long sleeves, or a conspicuous bandage.

Peridot didn’t want to spoil the books for everyone.

Well, a small bitter part of her did.

Then thank the stars! The books were getting movie adaptations!

The masses will know about Dumbledore’s death!

No more hiding the mark!

It took  _forever_  for the movie adaptation of “The Half-Blood Prince” to come out.

Peridot lined up at the theatre like she did for all the other movies.

Just because her so-called “soulmate” spoiled the books that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t watch them come to life on the big screen.

 

* * *

 

The movie finished, it was fine. Full of inaccuracies, but all the other ones were too.

As Peridot was walking out of the theatre she heard somebody shuffle up to her then they said,

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

Anger boiled up in Peridot’s belly. She thought she was over it but all those years of knowing and now she could place a face and voice to that ** _great massive spoiler_  on her arm!**

She whipped around to face her “soulmate.”

 **“You!**  You’re the one!”

The gorgeous purple-haired woman looked at her arm then back at Peridot  and shrugged.

“Well that wasn’t how I imagined it sounding.”


End file.
